1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to at least one of a method and a communication system for operating a communication connection between communication terminals.
2. Background of the Art
During an office workday it often occurs that, after an exchange of e-mail messages, a related telephone call is made. In the case of such telephone calls, often the person who has initiated the telephone call—hereinafter designated as the first user—has opened the latest related e-mail sent to his computer, so that he can read the e-mail's content during the telephone call and can refer verbally to this e-mail.
If the first user is referring to an e-mail he has received, because he wishes to discuss a portion of the e-mail, then his communication partner—hereinafter designated as the second user—often wishes that he could also see the e-mail, in order to better be able to discuss its content.
The second user can now ask the first user, during the telephone conversation, to forward the e-mail that the first user has received to an e-mail address for the second user.
If the second user was also included in the exchange of e-mail messages, as an author and/or recipient, then he can now search in his e-mail inbox or e-mail archives for the same e-mail. However, depending on the structure and organization of the e-mail inbox or archives, this can be difficult, inconvenient, and/or time-consuming.
It would be helpful for the second user to have access to a document—for example, a previously received e-mail—without long delays.